


Six Feet Under the Stars

by guns_4_hands



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, I freaking love Jalex, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, No one dies in this one, i suck at it, i think I’m going to make this multiple chapters, jalex goes on a date, maybe I should just stop writing, most of these tags are completely irrelevant, not like major fluff but slight fluff, they are in high school, this honestly really sucks but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guns_4_hands/pseuds/guns_4_hands
Summary: Jack is crushing on Alex. Alex is crushing on Jack. They act upon it. I still suck at summaries. I hope it doesn’t suck.





	Six Feet Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This might suck. I might continue it if it doesn’t suck. It is from Jack’s point of view.

Some might say that I am very good at stalking. I wouldn’t call it stalking. I call it being observant. I can figure out almost anything about anyone that you want. It’s not creepy. Well, maybe a little.

To get back on topic, one thing that I have spent many, many hours observing is Alex Gaskarth. He is my favorite person. He’s never noticed me watching him, or at least, I hope he hasn’t. I may or may not have his schedule memorized, but that’s beside the point. There is almost nothing I’d rather do than observe Alex. I hope that someday I will be able to observe him, and he will appreciate it. My friend thinks that I need to just grow a pair and ask him out. I disagree. I want to learn everything that there is to know about him and judge him accordingly. I have yet to find a flaw. However, if he asked me out, I would not hesitate to say yes.

 

* * *

 

  
At school, I start the day by partaking in my favorite activity. Alex-watching. To my despair, he sees me staring. He waves and smiles. Oh, dear Lord, have mercy on my soul! I swear my heart stops beating. Instead of waving back, I make a complete fool of myself. I run into my class. Wow. I’m an idiot.

After that complete and utter embarrassment, I try to redeem myself by waving at him at the next break. Key word being ‘try.’ He was walking down the hallway with his pal, Rian Dawson. He must have been deep in conversation because my wave went completely unnoticed. Maybe I should have shouted his name. Oh, well. Too late now. I’ll try again later. I won’t see him until lunch because his classes are on the other side of the school. At least I can cry on Zack’s shoulder about the disappointment that is myself at lunch.

My next class has Zack in it. Maybe I shouldn’t tell him about the waving incident. Maybe I’m making a much bigger deal about this than I should. That’s probably it. I’m sure he waves to lots of people. He is a pretty nice guy. I doubt he even knows my name. I’m not exactly what one would call popular. Most of my weekend is spent in my room, binge-watching anime, and eating food. I don’t exactly have a stellar social life.

My next class is math. Yay. At least I have Zack. We have convinced the teacher to let us sit together, which is pretty swell. Zack is already in the room when I arrive. I sit next to him and take his hand in mine. He understands immediately that I don’t want to talk. I just want him to be there. What a great guy. If I’m not married by the time that I am thirty, I’m marrying Zack. Save the date.

We have a few minutes left at the end of class. Zack asked if I wanted to talk about it.

“It’s nothing to worry about. It’s just me being stupid,” I told him.

“You’re actually quite smart, contrary to what you believe,” he told me.

I just smiled.

“Was it Alex?” he asked. Damn. He knew everything, I swear. I simply nodded in response.

“Don’t worry. He’ll end up asking you out by the end of the week.”

“How would you know?”

“You know his buddy, Rian?” I nodded. “He’s my partner in science. He always complains to me that Alex never shuts up about you. Expect him to ask because Rian said that it’s gonna happen soon.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell rang before I could speak.

“Bye, Zack. I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

* * *

 

  
At lunch, Zack and I sit alone. He notices me staring longingly at Alex and pats me on the back. I wonder if he really will ask me out. That’d be sick.

 

* * *

 

  
Zack’s prediction proved to be incorrect. It’s now Wednesday. That is eight days after the hallway incident. Who knows, maybe he will ask me out today. That’d be pretty swell.

 

* * *

 

  
Thirty-three days. That’s how long it’s been since Zack’s prediction. That’s how long I’ve been painstakingly waiting. That’s how long my confidence has had to disappear. Why can’t he just ask me out? Maybe I should do it. Yeah. I’m gonna do it. Maybe.

 

* * *

 

  
At lunch, thirty-five days after the original prediction, I walk over to the table that has Alex’s lovely self blessing it. As I walk over, I see Alex stand up. He sees me advancing towards him and continues to bound towards me. When we finally reach each other, we just stop and stare at each other. At once we both start talking, only to be silenced by the attempted words of each other. I chuckle awkwardly, trying to relieve the silence.

“You can go first,” I manage to quietly say.

“Thank you. Now, I really hope that you don’t hate me for this because I’ve been trying for a really long time work up the courage for this. Like, over a month. Probably longer. But, what matters is I’m asking you now,” he pauses for a moment, “Will you go on a date with me?”

I’m left staring at his blushing face hoping that I don’t look like a complete idiot trying to stutter out an answer. I can’t even make a squeak come out. I’m left to nod an unnecessary amount of times. I’m pretty sure I almost got whiplash from the harsh nodding that I did.

“Awesome!” He smiled brightly after I nodded. “When should we do it?”

“Whenever you want,” I reply, trying to hide my excitement, but failing miserably as a squeak is made apparent in my response.

“How about this weekend?” Alex asked, a deep blush still prominent on his face. Yet again, I am left to just nod in response. “I’ll pick you up at your house at five, okay?” More nodding is my answer. He turns around with a quick word of farewell, and I turn around. It must have been quite a sight. Two blushing boys, smiling like fools, and walking away from each other towards more smiling boys.

As I reach Zack, my face is practically splitting apart from smiling so wide.

“I assume it went well?” Zack asked.

“This Friday. After School. Oh my god! I have to start getting ready! Good lord! Why did I agree to something so soon?” I blurted out in an incredibly short amount of time.

“You’ll be fine,” he reassured. I hope, for both mine and Alex’s sake, that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, pure hatred, and honest appreciation are all appreciated. Please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue it. I might add their date. We’ll see. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. If you actually enjoy my writing, what should I write about next? Until next time, bye.


End file.
